1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable equipment for military, aviation, personal survival, hiking, boating, and camping applications and, more particularly, to a combination signal marker panel and solar panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Certain distress signals are used in, for example, military applications, aviation applications, wilderness and personal survival applications, hiking and camping applications, boating applications, and disaster relief efforts. One example of a distress signal is a signal marker panel (sometimes called a rescue marker panel). In military applications, the signal marker panel often is laid out on the ground to identify troop positions to friendly aircraft, or to identify where help is needed. In any of the aforementioned applications, signal marker panels can be used when search aircraft are in use. A signal marker panel typically is formed of a durable, lightweight, and foldable fabric that has a highly visible color, such as red, orange, pink, yellow, or white.
For example, in military applications, separate signal marker panels and solar panels have been used independently of one another, although often at the same time and at the same location. Soldiers often carry 60-100 lbs. of gear, including body armor, weapons, ammunition, water, food, radios, and batteries. Carrying multiple pieces of equipment, such as a separate marker panel and solar panel, means added weight and bulk, as well as multiple pieces of equipment to keep track of and maintain. Further, conventional substrates used in solar panels tend to be heavy and rigid, which does not lend well to portability.
Examples of relevant prior art documents include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,414 for “Emergency signal balloon apparatus” by inventors Asquith et al., filed Jun. 8, 1988 and issued Oct. 10, 1989, is directed to an emergency signal balloon apparatus having a helium canister, an emergency signal balloon, a predetermined length of tether line, a valve assembly and a two part canister housing within which all of the components can be carried. The balloon is constructed of ultra-light, high-strength material, such as Mylar, and most of it would have an iridescent color, such as hunter's orange, with the upper portion having large wedged shaped sections of a highly reflective silver material. The balloon would further have large black letters, “CALL 911” which is the universal distress telephone number. Each of the letters of the message is bordered with highly reflective material so that when light strikes the material at night the message is clearly reflected and is highly visible.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,736,954 for “Parafoil-borne distress signals” by inventor Veazey, filed Mar. 4, 1996 and issued Apr. 7, 1998, is directed to distress signal kits comprising a parafoil for carrying aloft various emergency or distress signals such as radar reflective materials, lights, flares, distress flags or smoke signals. Preferably the parafoil itself is colored International orange and contains a U.S. Coast Guard-approved distress signal (black square and circle) on both top and bottom surfaces. The parafoil can be used to raise a spinnaker sail attached to a vessel or swimmer. The spinnaker can also carry radar reflective components and/or distress flags, and can be fitted for other survival uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,396 for “Lightweight solar module and method of fabrication” by inventor Glenn, filed May 22, 2000 and issued Nov. 6, 2001, is directed to a solar cell module comprising a substrate and a first solar cell supported by the substrate, with the first solar cell having a first top side and a first rear side. A second solar cell is supported by the substrate and has a second top side and a second rear side, with the second solar cell being operatively adjacent the first solar cell. A first tab is affixed to either the first or second top side and operatively interfaces with a respective one of the first or second rear side. A bonding element is disposed between the substrate and first and second rear sides. The bonding element directly bonds (a) the substrate to one of the first and second rear sides and (b) the substrate to the tab. A first metal trace element is disposed between the substrate and first and second solar cells, with the metal trace electrically connecting one of the first and second top sides to one of the first and second rear sides with a conducting element.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,695,334 for “Water-activated and light-assisted visual locating device” by inventors Yonover et al., filed Jul. 17, 2007 and issued Apr. 13, 2010, is directed to a visual locating device comprising an elongate, inherently buoyant, flexible sheet for floating on the surface of a body of water that has a longitudinal axis. At least three buoyant support struts are secured to the sheet and disposed across the longitudinal axis of the sheet such that the sheet is divided into a plurality of sections defined between respective pairs of struts. A light source is disposed on the sheet to provide nighttime visibility to the sheet. A pouch, which receives the sheet when stowed, is configured to release the sheet when immersed in water. The sheet is at least z-folded inside the pouch.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,832,981 for “Rescue locator signal” by inventor Desaulniers, filed Apr. 18, 2011 and granted Sep. 16, 2014, is directed to a rescue locator signal that includes a central member with a first arm extending therefrom in a first direction. A second arm extends from the central member in a second direction that is completely opposite to the first direction, and a third arm extends from the central member in a third direction. A fourth arm extends from the central member in a fourth direction that is completely opposite to the third direction. A plurality of reflective members are located on upper surfaces of the first arm, second arm, third arm, and fourth arm.